


Damn, That's the Wrong Brother

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics), ohnoanotheroneofthese1 (sugarandspace)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alcohol, Coming Out, Getting Together, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese1
Summary: Fuenciado, Perrentes, Perriado, Victony... Why no one even mentions a ship consisting of Mike and Jaime? Is Mike the only one who entertains that thought? Probably, after all his crush barely makes sense to him.





	Damn, That's the Wrong Brother

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for my friend! She loves Jaime and she loves Mike so logically I made Mike and Jaime love each other :D

_ “Omg fuenciado is real!!” _

_ “look how close to each other vic and jaime are sitting!!” _

Mike was looking through the comments underneath the latest picture on the band’s instagram. It was a picture of all four of them, sitting together on a couch. At first he had planned to look if people had commented him in any way, and had found a few comments saying stuff like “hottt” and like. But soon his eyes started to pick comments from people who were talking about Vic and Jaime, and it made his thoughts go to a direction he had been trying to avoid. 

Mike wasn’t even mad at people for imagining his brother and Jaime together. He could see why people “shipped” Vic and Jaime, the two were close friends and they even played it up in interviews and social media, knowing it would get a reaction out of the fans. That kind of shipping (as people seemed to call it) was a regular thing in fanbases, and albeit Mike found it a bit weird, he was fine with it. 

There was only one thing that bothered him. People shipped Vic and Jaime together, they shipped Mike and Tony, even Jaime and Tony had a ship name, and there were a few of them that liked the idea of Vic and Tony together. But Mike had never even seen one comment shipping him with Jaime. Was it really that impossible? Too difficult to even imagine? Did his crush honestly make no sense to anyone else than him? To be fair, he wasn’t so sure if it completely made sense to him either.

He was sure Jaime had zero idea about the things Mike was thinking about him. Jaime was the kind of person who was too busy doing five things at the same time to focus on small things and hints, his attention span being too short to pick subtle clues. Mike really doubted that Tony knew either, Mike was sure he had been really good at keeping his feelings undetected by his friends. Vic though, Vic questioning him about his odd behavior was only a matter of when, not a matter of if.

And that moment happened way too soon in Mike’s opinion.

It was early one afternoon when their bus had just arrived at the venue where they would be playing tonight. There was still an hour or two before their soundcheck and Mike was using the time by hanging out in their dressing room. The crew was out there doing whatever they had to do and the other three members of his band had gone out to see the town for a bit. Or so he thought.

“So, what’s up?” Vic asked as he unexpectedly entered the dressing room and plopped himself next to Mike on the soft couch.

“Weren’t you supposed to go out with the guys?” Mike asked and put away his phone that he had previously been looking at.

“Yeah,” Vic said dismissively. “But I figured I’d stay here with you instead, it’s been awhile since we last spent time with just the two of us. So, anything new in your life?”

The question was so casual but the look on Vic’s face told a different story. It was the knowing big brother look Mike was used to seeing when he tried to keep a secret from Vic. And like usual, Vic was right. This time though, Mike wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell his secret to anyone, even to Vic.

Mike trusted Vic, without a doubt, but he wasn’t sure if he’d want to tell Vic something he wasn’t so sure about himself. Mike had a bit of a reputation as a ladies’ man, and had never shown interest towards another man before. Hell, he hadn’t ever felt such attraction before. Sure, he’d thought that some guys were attractive but he’d never had a crush like this. So how could he be sure if he really liked Jaime? 

“Nothing new,” Mike settled to say and tried to turn the conversation to Vic. “How about you?” 

“Same old,” Vic replied shortly and didn’t let that look falter from his face. He seemed to be really determined to make Mike speak to him.

“Oh, okay,” Mike replied and looked away, focusing his eyes to his own colourfully tattooed hands that were nervously fidgeting in his lap. It was kinda funny how he felt like he was being interrogated even when to a stranger the conversation seemed like the most mundane thing ever.

“You know, if there’s something bothering you...,” Vic started tentatively. “Or something that you’ve been thinking about a lot lately… It might help to talk to someone about it. You know, to get a fresh perspective on it.”

“Mhm,” Mike hummed while he mulled things over in his head. He was getting nowhere by keeping this a secret. He had been struggling with these feelings for quite some time now and he was still nowhere near making sense of them. And who better to talk about it with than Vic? He was probably the only person in this world who Mike trusted one hundred percent.

“How do you know…” Mike looked at Vic and started slowly, careful of how to phrase the question. “How do you know that you like someone?”

“Ooooh you have a crush?” Vic said, sounding excited. Mike briefly thought that maybe Vic had anticipated something worse than love life problems. “Who are they?”

The choice of a gender neutral pronoun made Mike feel a bit more at ease, knowing that Vic didn’t instantly assume that it was a girl. 

“Just… Someone,” Mike said, not willing to tell that it’s Jaime yet.

“Well, you’ve had crushes before, you’ve had girlfriends, I think you know how it feels like to like someone?” Vic said, it sounding like a question towards the end. 

“Yeah but what if,” Mike said, yet again thinking a way to word his question without giving away too much. “What if they’re a lot different than the people you usually like?”

“Like how?” Vic asked, looking suspicious.  

“Like… I don’t know,” Mike said, making vague hand gestures.

“Like they’re a guy?” Vic asked carefully, looking at Mike’s reaction.

And reaction did he get. Mike’s eyes widened as he thought that this was it, Vic had found out. And now when he’d gotten this far with telling him, there really was no point to turn back and deny it.

“Yeah,” he breathed out shakily, his gaze falling back to his hands.

“I don’t think it feels any different,” Vic continued with his advice, casually like he didn’t just find out that his casanova of a brother might have a crush on a guy. “Like, people are people, no matter the gender. I’m pretty sure liking a guy feels the same as liking a girl.”

Mike just nodded. Vic was confirming what he had deep down already been thinking about. It felt exactly like all the other crushes he’d ever had, and so it was likely that he liked Jaime the same way he’d liked girls before him.

“Who is he?” Vic asked. “Do I know him?”

“I-, yeah,” Mike admitted. “But I don’t know if he even likes guys.”

“Well who is it?” Vic pressed.

“...Jaime.” There it was. The truth was out in the open. But Mike knew his secret would be safe with Vic. It just felt odd to have Vic now knowing his biggest secret.

“Jaime’s bi,” Vic replied in a heartbeat. 

“What?” Mike asked quickly, maybe a bit too eagerly for it to pass as casual. 

“He’s bi, he told me once when we were out drinking,” Vic replied calmly.

Mike was filled with new sense of hope. There was actually a chance that Jaime could like him back? Only he doubted he’d ever find the courage to ask him out on a date. It would be too odd, they had been friends for too long and they played in a same band. It wasn’t like it would ever work out between them. 

“I can do some questioning for you,” Vic suggested. 

“What do you mean?” Mike asked warily. 

“You know, I can try to find out if he has his eyes on anyone or maybe if he likes you,” Vic clarified.

“I don’t know about that…” Mike was sceptical and really couldn’t see that plan working out, at least not in a positive way.

“You’ll see,” Vic said with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

-.-.-

Mike had one goal for the night, and that was getting drunk.

It was the late night of the same day, and they were having a party in their tour bus. There was no show tomorrow, and everyone wanted to celebrate the fact that the tour was now half way done. The conversation with Vic had been in Mike’s mind the whole day. The talk had clarified his thoughts and his feelings, yes, but it also felt threatening to have someone else knowing about his feelings. And Vic’s comment about doing some digging for information terrified Mike to no end. Partly because he was afraid that his brother wouldn’t be able to be subtle enough and Jaime would find out, and partly because he was afraid of what he’d find out. To his knowledge Jaime was single at the moment but Mike had never even heard him talking about liking a guy or being bi. Maybe Vic had misunderstood.

Mike was sitting on one of the couches, too lost in his thoughts to be the life of the party he usually was. The most movement he had made during the night was from couch to the kitchen to refill his drink. But to be fair, he had done that quite a few times. He wasn’t as hammered as he’d wanted to be, but he had passed the point of buzzed.

During the night, his eyes had found their way to a certain spiky haired bassist more than once, twice, or fifty-something times. Right now Jaime was sitting on one of the other couches and what Mike saw filled his fuzzy mind with dread. 

Vic was sitting next to Jaime, leaning close and having a conversation with him.

It had started out as a totally normal looking conversation, but as it went on and on, Mike noticed that Jaime was getting more and more uncomfortable. There was no doubt in Mike’s mind that he knew what they were talking about, and Jaime’s reaction did nothing to soothe his nerves. As Mike kept looking (because as awful as it was to look, it was more difficult to look away), he saw Jaime giving a forced laugh and saying something, before standing up from the couch and heading to Mike’s direction.

Mike stopped breathing as he watched Jaime getting closer, and then let out his breath when he noticed that instead of coming over to him, Jaime walked past him and to the bus door, opening it and stepping outside.

Mike’s eyes shifted to his brother who was still sitting on the couch, his eyes also following Jaime before noticing Mike. Mike gave him a questioning glance for Jaime’s behaviour, mixed with a hint of ‘what the hell did you say to him?’ but all he got for response from his brother was a shrug and a clueless expression.

Determined to find out what happened, Mike drank the rest of the drink in his cup in hopes for it to give him some courage, hoping that he’d be able to swallow his nerves with it. It did close to nothing but Mike stood up none the less, swaying a bit before regaining his balance. It had been a while since he’d last stood up from the couch and during that time the alcohol had seemed to find it’s way to his legs, making his steps a bit less coordinated than normal. 

Despite that, Mike found his way to the bus door and through that to the cool summer air. It was fairly dark but thanks to the bright stars and a full moon glowing at the sky, he was able to see Jaime a few feet away from the door, leaning to the side of the bus, his foot tapping the ground in a quick rhythm. He must have heard Mike because his head turned towards the door, his posture getting a bit straighter and his leg stilling it’s movement. 

“Hi,” Jaime said and turned his head away, facing forward again. He looked thoughtful as he looked at the mostly empty (save from the supporting bands’ busses and a few random cars) concrete parking lot. Mike couldn’t help but to notice how beautiful Jaime looked, the moon highlighting his features in just the right way.

Mike quickly shook his head and walked over, leaning to the bus next to Jaime, “Hey.”

The cold air helped clearing Mike’s head a bit, but he was still unable to figure out how he should start the conversation. Luckily he didn’t have to, when Jaime spoke again.

“Mike?” Jaime sighed, running his hand through his hair and sliding down against the bus so he was sitting on the ground now.

“Yeah?” Mike asked hesitantly, fearing the worst and sitting down next to Jaime. He wasn’t sure if his legs would handle standing up at the moment.

“I think your brother might have a crush on me,” Jaime breathed out. 

“What?!” Mike was unable to keep the question from tumbling from his mouth. Out of all the directions he’d thought this conversation could take, this hadn’t been one of them.

“Yeah, he came over and started asking all this stuff about if I’m single and if he remembered right that I’m bi,” Jaime explained and Mike made a mental note to tell Vic later that his snooping skills needed some practising. 

“And?” Mike couldn’t help but ask, “Do you like him?”

“No!” Jaime was quick to reply. “Oh god no, that would never work out.”

“Why not?” Mike asked, curious of the answer. “Is it because you’re in the same band?”

“No, definitely not that,” Jaime said quickly. “I could definitely see myself dating someone who’s in the same band, I don’t see that as a problem.”

There was something about the way Jaime said that, all rushed and certain, that left Mike feeling like Jaime had thought about it before. Unable to find a way or the courage to question him about it, Mike decided to find out why Jaime didn’t see himself dating Vic (and if those reasons would apply to Mike too).

“What do you mean when you say it would never work out between you and Vic then?” He asked.

“Vic’s like my best friend,” Jaime explained, . “He’s like a brother and I know we play it up that we have a thing for each other but at least for me that’s all it has ever been, pretending and doing it for the laughs. Mike, what if he’s had real feelings all this time? Am I going to lose my best friend because of this?”

Jaime looked so torn and all Mike wanted to do was make him feel better, so he tried to give his mind a rest.

“Vic doesn’t have a crush on you,” Mike simply said. “I know he doesn’t.”

“But how do you know?” Jaime asked, still looking so sad. “Why else would he be asking those questions?”

“Because,” Mike started, taking a deep breath and throwing away all the caution. “Because I have.”

Jaime looked shocked and Mike briefly thought that maybe he just made things worse, but then he was proved wrong when Jaime leaned closer and kissed him.

It took awhile for Mike to respond to the kiss because he couldn’t believe it was happening. He was so glad he was sitting down because even now he had difficulties controlling his body, and it was only when Jaime was about to pull away that Mike regained the control of his hands and put them on Jaime’s shoulders, bringing him closer and kissing him back. 

Mike didn’t want the kiss to end, because he didn’t want to find out what would happen after it, he didn’t want to have that conversation that was sure to follow a confession like the one he had told. Eventually though, the lack of oxygen made both of them pull away to regain their breath. 

Ashamed and anxious, Mike bit his lip and turned to face the parking lot again. He was glad that it was a gated one, because he did not want any fans walking in on what just happened. Waiting for a question that was no doubt about to come, he cleared his throat and fiddled with a hole in his black jeans. 

“So, Fuenciado is real?” Jaime asked from beside him. “Just not the one the fans expect.”

Floored by the casual tone in Jaime’s voice, Mike turned to look at him and blinked, “Uhm…”

“Because, you know, I like you too,” Jaime continued. “And would like to ask if you’d want to go out with me?”

“Really?” Mike asked, unable to shake the confused tone in his voice.

“Really,” Jaime replied and stood up, offering a hand to Mike and pulling him up as well.

“Alright.” Mike couldn’t help but smile, and when the temptation was there, so close to him and it was okay to act on it now, he leaned closer to Jaime again, experimentally kissing him once more. It felt odd, but not in a bad way. It was different than the times he’d kissed girls, Jaime’s lips more rough and when Mike placed his palm to hold Jaime’s face in place, he could feel a faint stubble against it. It was different, but so good. 

Jaime pulled away again and that was the moment Mike noticed how carried away they were getting. He’d just been so lost in the kiss and the feelings it erupted that he hadn’t noticed. 

“We should probably head back to the party before people come looking for us,” Jaime said with a smile and started heading towards the door. 

“Yeah,” Mike agreed before hurriedly catching up to Jaime and taking his hand to stop him from opening the door just yet. “Just… Can we keep this as a secret? At least for now?” 

“Yeah, totally.” Jaime answered and Mike let out a sigh of relief. He’d been worried that the question would offend Jaime or that he wouldn’t have agreed. “Let’s just go have fun.”

And that they did. The rest of the night was spent partying and Mike achieved the goal he had originally set for the night, getting hammered. Only the situation had changed, and he didn’t do it with a sole intention to forget for the night, he did it while he was having fun with his friends, and with Jaime, whatever he’d be called now. Mike guessed he’d find out tomorrow.

-.-.-

The first thing Mike registered when he woke up was the headache that felt like it was trying to make it’s way through his skull. The second thing he noticed was the nauseous feeling rising in his throat. While the first realisation made him just want to stay in his bunk for the rest of the day, the second forced him to rush the short distance to the tiny bus bathroom. 

After emptying his stomach thoroughly, Mike rinsed his mouth and headed back to the bunks, finding something for his headache that only seemed to increase. He took the pill with him and walked to the front of the bus, towards a small fridge that was there.

On his way to the fridge he silently passed Jaime, who was sitting on one of the couches, eating breakfast and watching what seemed to be an animal documentary. Mike reached the fridge and took out a can of soda, opening it and swallowing the pill with the help of it. He turned to head back before he froze.

Jaime.

He kissed Jaime last night.

He had to really focus to be able to remember if that really happened or if it was just something his imagination had made up, but after the memories got more and more clear, he had no other option than believe that he’d actually been stupid enough to come clean with his crush. 

Being aware of how dumb he looked just standing there, Mike cautiously walked over to sit on the couch, next to Jaime who seemed to act all normal and had barely acknowledged Mike’s presence. He was sitting there in his pajamas, looking like he hadn’t been awake for long either. His hair was still a curly mess but he didn’t show similar traces of hangover Mike was sure were evident on his own face.

Mike had had many morning after’s in his life, but none of them had ever been this awkward. And all they did was kiss. But this was Jaime, and he meant more than some random girl he’d met at a bar, so Mike guessed it only made sense to me more concerned about the reaction Jaime would give or the strain this would put on their friendship, or potentially their band. 

When the silence that was only filled with the sounds of the document and the crunching of a cereal got too pressuring for Mike’s ears, he decided to start up a conversation, trying to find out if Jaime remembered last night. He didn’t seem that drunk last night, but the man was a pro at holding his liquor.

“Where are the others?” Mike asked, trying to be casual.

“Went out for breakfast about half an hour ago,” Jaime answered, keeping his eyes on the television.

“And you didn’t want to go with them?” Mike asked, sceptical because when did Jaime ever turn down food (real food, unlike the cereal Mike felt like they’d been eating every morning for the past two weeks).

“Thought we needed to talk,” Jaime said, turning to face Mike. “About last night.”

So he remembered. Now the only question was if he regretted it or not, and that question filled Mike with nerves.

“What about last night?” Mike asked, playing time and pretending to be clueless.

“Are you telling me you don’t remember?” Jaime asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

“No…” Mike admitted. “I remember.”

“Good,” Jaime said with a smile. “Wouldn’t want you forgetting something so great.”

“What?” Mike asked, surprised at the positive reaction. Amongst all the negative outcomes that he had been going through, he hadn’t really stopped to think that this might end with a positive one too.

“I hope you remember me asking you to go out with me too?” Jaime continued, despite Mike’s dropped jaw and wide eyes. “Because I still very much plan to do that.”

Mike was speechless and was kinda just staring at Jaime in shock, until he saw Jaime’s confident smile falter and fade a bit, getting replaced by doubt.

“That is, if you still want to go out with me?” Jaime asked slowly.

“Yes, of course I want to!” Mike said quickly, shaking the astonishment and collecting his thoughts. “Definitely. I just wasn’t sure if you still wanted to.”

“I’ve had a crush on you for quite some time Mike,” Jaime explained. “I just always thought that I’d never have a chance considering I thought you were straight. So I let it be and tried not to think about it. Last night when Vic talked to me and I thought that he had a crush on me all I could think was, ‘Damn, that’s the wrong brother’.”

Jaime laughed, smiling widely and showing his dimples. It was impossible for Mike not to smile too and he felt himself grow more relaxed.

“Well, to be fair I thought I was straight too,” Mike explained. “I had a talk with Vic and that’s why he was asking all those weird questions.”

“Ah, makes sense then,” Jaime nodded. “Who else knows?” 

“No one,” Mike replied. “And if you don’t mind, I’d like to keep it that way, at least for now?”

“Yeah, totally,” Jaime agreed. “Just, is it okay if I tell Tony? He knows that I like you and I don’t think he’d act any different if we told him.”

“Okay, you can tell Tony,” Mike agreed. “I’ll probably tell Vic too. I’ll need to let that idiot know that he shouldn’t consider a career in intelligence.”

“Sounds good,” Jaime laughed. “We’ll keep it to ourselves, test it out and see what happens. Then we decide if we tell people.”

“Yeah,” Mike smiled. He couldn’t believe things were looking so great. It was amazing how they both were on the same page with this. 

They were still smiling at each other when the door to the bus opened, causing them to break eye contact when they looked at the other members of their band and crew entering the bus.

“Oh, you’re up too,” Vic said as he saw Mike. “I wasn’t sure if you were alive after the amount you drank last night.”

“I’m good,” Mike said, quickly looking at Jaime and smiling a bit. “Never been better.”

Mike wasn’t sure of how things would go from there. There were a lot of new things involved in this. First and the most obvious was the fact that he had never dated a guy before, but he didn’t really think of it that much anymore. Second, he’d never dated a friend, nor a colleague, and was aware that it wasn’t always the smartest move. But all those worries felt so insignificant compared to the fact that  he’d finally came clean with his feelings and was about to go out with Jaime. He felt optimistic, and couldn’t wait to see what was in store for the two of them.


End file.
